metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Law enforcement organizations
A law enforcement organization is an organization of parties, either individuals or other organizations or both, associated with law enforcement, typically with some common interest. Described below are examples of various law enforcement agencies and police services. Carabinieri The Carabinieri (formally Arma dei carabinieri, "arm of carabineers" or "corps of carabiniers") were the official military police of Italy, policing both military and civilian populations. It was initially the police force of the Kingdom of Sardinia, but after the Italian unification, it became the First Force of the new national police force. They were both responsible for enforcing Mussolini's Fascist views by suppressing opposition as well as directly responsible for his downfall when Nazi Germany split up and disbanded the unit, many of them joining the resistance forces. By 2001, they acted as one of the four arms of the Italian military. In 2015, the Carabinieri requested the aid of the PMC Maverick Security Consulting, Inc. to retrieve three Albanian mafiosos who had escaped to Montenegro. Raiden and Kevin Washington were assigned to the mission, although unexpected circumstances occurred when it turned out that the mafiosos had also cyberneticized themselves. Committee for State Security (KGB) Denver Police Department The Denver Police Department (DPD) is the primary police department for both the city and the county of Denver, Colorado. It was divided up to six patrol districts, with 3 sectors to each district, numerous precincts each district, and each precinct has one police squad car assigned to a unit of one to two cops. Although it provides full duty to the entire county and city, it in special cases also may provide contractual police service to other counties. Because of small-government legislation enacted by then-state Senator Steven Armstrong slashing the government budget, the Denver Police Department ended up being subcontracted out to and privatized by the new largest PMC in the world, World Marshal Inc., also based in Denver. As such, although most of the police force still retained regular humans for regular duties, the DPD's SWAT division, primarily combat specialists and hostage negotiators, were composed of military-grade cyborgs. In addition, although a few of the cyborgs were former United States military, others were foreigners who received cybernetic treatment as their "green card" for United States citizenship, in order to keep the nativists happy. Because of their being subcontracted and privatized by World Marshal, they also effectively enforced their will by any means, including taking civilians and doing summary executions on them should these civilians end up doing things that World Marshal disapproved of, as well as cover it up by claiming that they were killed from being caught in crossfire.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Kojima Productions/PlatinumGames (2013). Citizen: ...But you're supposed to be cops! What'd I do?! // Cop 1: Some things World Marshal does not appreciate. Cop 2: You're on the company blacklist. We're here to check you off. Civilian: Oh. I see... And on the report, I got caught in the crossfire. Just a random casualty, is that it?! // Cop 1: Yeah, pretty much. All just part of the job... You understand? In 2016, two members of the DPD attempted to arrest Samuel Rodrigues after catching him attempting to enter the sewers, but he managed to kill them easily. In 2018, members of the World Marshal-owned DPD ambushed ex-Maverick member Raiden (Raiden had abruptly resigned from Maverick earlier) on the highway to the downtown area of Denver, resulting in a chase and eventually some of the police (themselves cyborgs) firing a RPG at Raiden's car, consequentially getting Raiden over the police barricade. A six-man unit, plus two RPG cops, then attempted to use lethal force on Raiden both due to his illegally trespassing the area under both state and federal law, and his apparently threatening a peace officer. However, Raiden managed to wipe all of them out with little effort and also killed an advanced Desperado cyborg that somehow got involved in the attack before continuing on to the World Marshal HQ building. Former members * Zachary Detroit Police Department The Detroit Police Department (DPD) is the primary police department for the city of Detroit, Michigan. Founded in 1865 in response to the growing population of Detroit, it eventually became the first American police department to use two-way radio systems in 1921. At some point, the Detroit Police Department was privatized after its state government's budget was slashed, and was the first known police department in America to do so.Kevin alluded to this in an optional Codec conversation during the Raid on Denver, regarding the Denver Police Department being subcontracted out to World Marshal. Federal Bureau of Investigation The Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) is the primary unit in the United States Department of Justice, serving as both a federal criminal investigative body and a domestic intelligence agency. The FBI has investigative jurisdiction over violations of more than 200 categories of federal crime. Its motto is "Fidelity, Bravery, Integrity," corresponding to the "FBI" initialism. Hal Emmerich, while a college student, was recruited into the FBI under the ERF (Engineering Research Facility). However, at some point later, he was kicked out after he was caught monitoring and hacking the FBI's central database. Psycho Mantis had a brief stint with the organization working as a Psychic Investigator. He would enter the minds of suspected killers and uncover the truth about their crimes. This eventually drove him psychotic and he later quit the Bureau and eventually joined FOXHOUND. Naomi Hunter made up a false story about how her Japanese grandfather became assistant secretary to J. Edgar Hoover in the FBI and went undercover to help bring down the Mafia in New York, during the 1950s. Master Miller (who was really Liquid Snake) later revealed this was false as J. Edgar Hoover was a well known racist which meant there were only white FBI agents in his time as Director (1924-1972), and the Mafia undercover operations first started in Chicago in 1960, not New York. The FBI agent who exposed President Nixon's involvement in the Watergate Scandal used the alias "Deepthroat." While Master Miller (Liquid Snake in disguise) was trying to convey his suspicions about Naomi Hunter by pointing out various flaws in her backstory, he claimed that he used to work for the FBI. As Solid Snake stated that he was unaware of this, and due to his Codec's monitor being turned off (preventing others from listening in), this may have been a lie crafted by Liquid Snake. Former members * Psycho Mantis * Hal Emmerich Federal Security Service (Russia) The Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation (FSB) is the main domestic security agency of the Russian Federation and the main successor agency of the Soviet Committee of State Security (KGB). In 2018, after a coup occurred within Abkhazia that resulted in a Russian refinery plant being confiscated, the FSB contacted the PMC Maverick president, Boris to take care of it, although he planned to take care of it anyways, as the Abkhazian people needed the help, and he and the other members already encountered the PMC involved in the coup, Desperado, in an earlier mission. International Criminal Police Organization (INTERPOL) The International Criminal Police Organization (French: Organisation internationale de police criminelle; ICPO-INTERPOL), more commonly known as Interpol, is an international organization that facilitates international police cooperation. It was established as the International Criminal Police Commission (ICPC) in 1923; it chose INTERPOL as its telegraphic address in 1946, and made it its common name in 1956. European terrorist Andrey Dolzaev was wanted by INTERPOL for his involvement in a massacre in St. Petersburg, Russia in 2015, as well as a terror spree in Georgia in 2017. New York Police Department The New York City Police Department (NYPD), established in 1845, is a United States municipal police force, with primary responsibilities in law enforcement and investigation within the five boroughs of New York City. On April 29, 2009, NYPD forces responded to the developing crisis at the Big Shell offshore plant, monitoring the situation from the cordoned-off Verrazano Bridge,Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (script), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). The Bridge has been sealed off, and military and police personnel mill about on the bridge. Global Positioning Satellite data is relayed in real-time to the numerous monitors. The scattering of bright points of light over the map of the harbor area reveal the scope of the security forces at work guarding the plant. Police officers follow the path of the choppers from the bridge railing, binoculars raised. and deploying patrol boats into the harbor to stop sea traffic.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (script), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). The choppers are flying low, almost skimming along the ocean surface. Military and police crafts bob on the water near the bridge trestles, blocking sea traffic into the harbor. Peter Stillman, a former member of the NYPD's bomb squad, was called on to infiltrate the Big Shell with SEAL Team 10, and assist in clearing the C4 explosives planted on board. The following day, officers of the NYPD Emergency Service Unit attended the crash site of Arsenal Gear in Manhattan.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (script), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Wall Street, in front of the Federal Hall. After the battle with Solidus atop the blazing wreck of Arsenal Gear. The vehicle and its debris are still smoking from its encounter with the building. Helicopters clatter overhead, and fleets of emergency vehicles and rubbernecks attend to the scene. Former members * Peter Stillman Peoples Commissariat for Internal Affairs (NKVD) The Peoples Commissariat for Internal Affairs (Russian: Народный комиссариат внутренних дел, Narodnyy Komissariat Vnutrennikh Del), abbreviated as the NKVD, was the immediate precursor to the KGB, formed in 1934 by Soviet dictator and second Party Commissioner Joseph Stalin, and shut down two decades later by his successor, Khrushchev. It acted as both the public and secret police force of the Soviet Union to directly enforce the will of the Soviet government, including the suppression of opposition during Stalin's reign. The NKVD was also tied to the forced labor of the USSR, including OKB facilities, with its head Lavrenty Beria supervising the resulting sharashka facilities under the official name of "4th Special Department." During World War II, the NKVD was dispatched to the Katyn Forest, as well as similar places in Western Ukraine as well as Belarus, to wipe out several Polish soldiers. Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin was among those involved in the ensuing Katyn Forest massacre, and was known to have removed the prisoners blindfolds before beating them to death. The event, resulting in 20,000 Polish officers being murdered, was later covered up as a prisoner revolt to allay any fears. Afterwards, when the Wehrmacht stumbled upon the resulting mass grave, it led to a blame game between the Soviets and Nazi Germany that persisted until the 1990s. Former members *Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin Special Weapons and Tactics Special Weapons and Tactics (SWAT) are units utilized in various law enforcement organizations of the United States that are equipped with specialized and/or military equipment and tactics. They were formed around the 1960s to deal with violent gunmen and/or for riot control, as well as rescuing hostages. In 2018, the Denver Police Department's SWAT teams were primarily composed of cyborgs, many of which underwent the process in order to get their "green card" into America. United States Secret Service The United States Secret Service is a United States federal law enforcement agency that is part of the United States Department of Homeland Security. One of their duties was to act as the bodyguards of the President of the United States. The Counter Assault Team (CAT) is a special tactical unit within the Secret Service. Former members *Hi-Tech Soldiers﻿ South African Police Service Special Task Force The South African Police Service Special Task Force (SAPS STF) is the special operations element of the South African Police Service (SAPS). The STF has a formidable reputation in counterterrorism and insurgency and hostage rescue. Unlike most civilian/police counter-terrorist units around the world, the special task force is also trained to conduct military special operations and has done so on many occasions, operating with their military counterparts, especially during the long 30-year border war. The PMC Maverick Security Consulting, Inc. was originally supposed to accept a job request from the South African anti-terror police regarding playing a terrorist organization for a training program for after completing the Africa mission in 2018. However, because of the failure of the mission due to Desperado Enforcement LLC.'s interference, as well as their having outdated weaponry at the time, Boris, the PMC's commander, froze the job request temporarily so Raiden wouldn't have any distractions from quelling the Abkhazian Coup. Behind the scenes In Metal Gear: Ghost Babel, the FBI had previously attempted to arrest the "Spectre Killer," but he instead became the member of Black Chamber known as Marionette Owl, at Black Arts Viper's request. Even though various characters and cars explicitly refer to the Denver Police Department in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, some of the police cyborgs' tactical vests have the words "International Police" on them. In addition, Kevin's reference of the Detroit Police Department pioneering privatized police departments is a reference of the science fiction/crime-genre film series RoboCop. See also * Intelligence agencies * KGB * Special forces units Notes and references External links * Federal Bureau of Investigation on Wikipedia * New York Police Department on Wikipedia Category:Groups